Room Service
by Sandra-Dark
Summary: ONESHOT...prideshipping... basically Seto buys a hotel that Yami works at doing Room service... and thats what Seto wants, good room service winks


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Salt and Pepper!**

**Rating: T Mainly because of swearing and mild adult themes**

**WARNING: if you don't like guy on guy then don't read ahead!**

**THIS IS A ONE-SHOT!**

**Hey peoples! This is my first ever Prideshipping/romance... hell its my first story posted on here so go easy on me! These characters are from AU.. well kinda.. u'll get the point of how AU they are once u read it. Anyway enough from me enjoy the show! oh don't forget to Review... hehe i like reviews... but not FLAMES!**

**"blah blah" - Talking**

**'black blah' - deep thoughts**

**Room Service**

_Seto's POV_

"You did what!" I Seto Kaiba am sitting in my office looking at my little brother with confusion. How dare he go and buy a company without me knowing.

"But…but big brother I haven't even told you what it is."

sigh "ok what is it?" Mokuba has the weirdest excitement face I've ever seen. It's all screwed up. I prepared for the worst he has to say.

"I bought Salt and Pepper!" I can feel my face go blank.

"You bought the 2 most commonly used spices company!" He just looks at me, as if I'm an idiot before cracking up laughing.

"Hahahaha…no Seto I bought a hotel CALLED Salt and Pepper." Mokuba pulled out from behind himself a picture of this luxurious hotel for my eyes to wander over. "It's a 6 star hotel that's in the Hawaiian Islands."

"Mokuba. Why would I want a hotel when I already own a gaming company?"

"Well I know how much you love playing games like the Sims so I thought why not a hotel; it'll be like playing the Sims but in real life." 'Playing the Sims but in real life…' I crack up laughing. You gotta hand it to my brother for coming up with something like that.

I stepped around my desk to give my little bro a hug.

"Ha ha thank you Mokuba."

"You wanna go and check it out now?"

"Nah, I've got to finish some paper work, we'll go tomorrow." A smile crept onto my lips as I watched Mokuba run out of the room excitedly… I think I deserve a break, Mokuba's a great brother.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile over in a Hotel on the Hawaiian Isle…_

_Yami's POV_

"Yargh! What's that?" My hand dived into my pant pockets in search for whatever's vibrating.

"Did you bring your vibrator to work again Pineapple head? Hahaha!"

I grabbed a hold of my pager and threw it at Bakura.

"It's my fucking pager Bakura and I told you to stop calling me that!" My pager was caught by him 'damn he's good.'

"Whatever you say Pineapple head!" My eyes narrowed at Bakura as I made a growling noise.

"Just because Manager Motou said you had to be paired with me, doesn't give you the right to tease me…Scare-face!" I plant a brilliant smirk on my face as a watched his hand go over the mark on his cheek.

"Hey I told you yesterday that was from a bar-brawl…"

"Oh so today it's a bar-brawl… yesterday it was because you were juggling kittens…"  
"Shut-up Pineapple head and let's go…" I look at him confused.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Presidential Conference room, Manager Motou has paged everyone to report immediately now hurry up and help me take back our cleaning trolley." He chucked my pager back and I fumble it.

"Ok I'm coming I'm coming." 'I wonder what's going on with Manager Motou…' Bakura and I raced back with our cleaning trolley. As we were I noticed everyone was running to get to the meeting. Bakura and I walk into the room; everyone that works at the hotel was here sitting down chatting excitedly to each other in little groups.

"Hey Yami! Over here!" My mate Joey is waving frantically at me. I push through the crowd to get to him.

"What's going on here?" I say to him as I sat down.

"Not sure but words going around in Kitchen there's a new…"

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE! QUIET DOWN!" Manager Motou's voice scared me… he always does anyway. That man is so short yet his voice sounds like a tall fat guy. The room fell silent, so silent I could hear my own heartbeat.

"As everyone knows I'm a man with few words so I'll get to the point; last night the ownership of this hotel changed, our old owner Miss Ishtar sold the hotel to a high-paying buyer from a corporation. So the new owner of Salt and Pepper is Seto Kaiba from Kaiba Corp." I heard many gasps. 'Kaiba Corp? What do they want with a Hotel?'

"Oh great now we've got even bigger money-bags owning this place… I hate it when we change owners…" Joey whispered into my ear.

"Seto Kaiba will be in our presence tomorrow NIGHT so I want this place running perfectly!" With that everyone watched Manager Motou walk-out. Joey patted my shoulder.

"Well its back to the kitchen for me, smell ya later!" I smiled as Joey goes off back to work and for me that means back to cleaning more guest rooms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Seto's POV_

My eyes were pleased by all the pretty lights along the driveway up to the hotel. There stands before me a large luxuriously-looking structure. My limo pulled up in the grand entrance. As my feet touched the ground I realized all the pavements were hand crafted.

"Wow this place looks better in person than look at the picture right Seto?"

"Yeah…it does."

"Welcome Mr. Kaiba to Salt and Pepper." The concierge bows and shows me and Mokuba to the entrance. Once inside I was greeted by the Manager.

"Welcome Mr. Kaiba, I'm Manager of the hotel Mr. Motou and these are your 350 loyal staff members." I look out into the lobby and there stands all the staff, dressed in their uniforms. The chef's, the bartenders even the housekeepers in maiden-looking outfits. 'Mmm I like the look of those maid uniforms. Oh better say something.'

"Hello, I'm the new owner from Kaiba Corp. now don't worry no-one's going to lose their job at the moment. Ok can someone show me to my room I'm really tired."

"Right this way Sir." The concierge bowed and moved off to the left with my bags on a trolley.

_Yami's POV_

I watched as the doors open, thoughts running through my mind. 'My hairs neat…yes. Is my apron on… yes. Oh god… that's Mr. Kaiba? The owner of Kaiba Corp… Yes! He's not one of those fatty-old-bastard-suits. Why do I suddenly feel turned on?'

"Hello, I'm the new owner from Kaiba Corp. now don't worry no-one's going to lose their job at the moment. Ok can someone show me to my room I'm really tired." My eyes look at him in shock because I have to keep my smile on like everyone else. Once he left the Lobby I turned to Joey behind me who was fiddling with his buttons on his chef's jacket.

"What a jerk! Can't believe the first thing he's thinking about is maybe firing us from our jobs!"

"Yeah I know its not righ" I shake my head. 'Why does someone so hot-looking can be so down-right evil! Well better get started on my room service rounds; I really don't want to get FIRED by that bastard.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Seto's POV_

I let the coolness of my scotch n coke drink numb my mouth a little as my eyes were busy reading over my Sim's profiles… or in this case staff records. One Profile… argh I mean staff record interested me most that I stared at the picture of this Sim's… no staff's ID for ages. I read his name over and over again. Yami… Its a short but interesting name and god don't get me started on the way he looks in the picture. He's got a pineapple styled hair and such a cute smile… 'What department does he work in?' Scrolling down the page I realized with a smirk on my face 'He's in room service/ housekeeping. Excellent.' I finished my drink then reached for the phone.

"So what part did you like best, the bit where he gave out all the candy to the children or when he was juggling the kittens?"

"Mokuba, who are you talking to on the phone?"

"Oh… umm… just some friend…"

"Well can you and your friend continue to talk on another phone?"

"Sorry I have to go now Michiba… I'll call you back" My brother came flying into my room.

"Can I use your mobile Seto PLEASSSEE!" I chucked my phone at him and he ran off out of the room down to the beach. 'Now what was I going to do? Ah, yes that's right… going to play real life Sims'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yami's POV_

"Room Service" I said as I opened the door. My eyes search the room for any guests. Good its all clear. I walked in with the tray and left it on the bed. I was almost out the door when suddenly…

"Yargh!... what the hell!" I grab my right thigh. Damn pagers I swear they're just worn out cow-tasers. Yanking the vibrating console out of my pocket I read the words on screen. '_Room 4002 requests bottle of champagne.' _'Room 4002… why's that sound familiar'. I pulled out of my trolley the list of guests' names and allocated rooms. 'HOLY SHIT SETO KAIBA'S IN ROOM 4002!' I start to breathe heavy… 'What am I going to do? I can't go to his room… I know what I'll call Bakura.' Dashing back into the guest's suite I grabbed the phone and punch in Bakura's mobile no.

"Yellow, pineapple head what can I do for you?"

"Bakura! Why am I assigned to service Seto Kaiba? Why the hell did you choose me?" I could hear his satisfaction that he got me in his laugh.

"Sorry but I didn't choose you Mr. Kaiba made a request that he wants you to give him room service… So unless you wanna get fired I suggest you go right away!" Beep Beep Beep… 'He hanged up on me… the bastard… Oh god I'm shit scared…' My legs began to turn to Jelly as I pushed my trolley closer and closer to room 4002. 'Here it is… room 4002… I knocked on the door…

"Room service!"… I waited… 'Oh shit I hear footsteps… ok have I got my uniform on… yes… is my hair right… yes… have I got the champagne… yes

"Come in!" My heart skipped a beat… 'He wants me to come in?' I shake as I pulled out my master key and opened the door. My eyes were met with complete darkness. 'Why doesn't he have any lights on?' I wielded my foot to take a step in, my eyes slowly adjusting to the lack of light. I could feel my grip on the champagne bottle tighten. 'A few more steps, c'mon it's not like he's going to kill me right?' The door behind me closed and my eyes were suddenly met with cold-dark-blue ones. 'Where did he come from?... Oh god silence… dammit Yami open your mouth and say something!'

"Here's your champagne Mr. Kaiba." I snap freeze at the sound of his chuckle.

"Thank you and please call me Seto."

_Seto's POV_

'Aww he looks so cute just standing there in his little black and white maid outfit all scared.' I put on a seductive smirk, 'Don't want him leaving just yet, the best way for a newly met Sim to loosen up and fall in love is over a drink.' My hand reached out for the bottle and I removed it from the now frozen Yami's hands.

"Now I've got this whole bottle of champagne to myself is that right?" I watched the stunned Sim/Yami come to his senses.

"Ah yes…Seto." 'Oh he's a fast learner, I wonder how much drink he'll need to get drunk?'

"I can't possibly drink all this champagne by myself Yami, please stay?" Seeing Yami's eyes dart around on the floor in front of me was a sign that he was contemplating my deal.

"Well… I… ahh… don't want to be an annoyance…"

"Ha not at all, come pour the wine for me." I opened the curtains behind the couch to let the moonlight in before I sat back down on the couch and watched the maid do his service. 'Well isn't this what I'm paying him for?' He handed me a glass full of champagne and I motioned for him to sit down. He wasn't drinking at all… this is annoying.

"Look you can drink on the job I don't mind for tonight. Remember I'm the new owner, so you better drink." My eyes watched him as he took his glass and downed the drink in one shot. I grinned at him and he smiled back. After drinking all my glasses content I licked my lips.

"Can you pour me some more?" Yami looked at me, then my glass before moving closer to me on the couch. 'Now he's right beside me!' I screamed with excitement on the inside.

_Yami's POV_

As I poured Seto a new drink I could feel he's gunna do something to me… 'And what scares me is I don't know what.' When Seto drank his champagne he was looking at me. Those sexy cold-dark-blue eyes were scanning me I could sense it. I poured myself another drink and I gulped it down hoping the alcohol would calm my nerves. 'Why is Seto looking at me amusingly?'

"What?" I blurted out. He just kept looking at me amused. I fidgeted a little as I felt his hand touch my face. His soft finger glides over my top lip.

"You got a little champagne there." He chuckles as his face moves closer to mine. My eyes were darting everywhere. 'What's he doing…oh god…are those Seto lips I feel!' Our lips were passionately being pushed against each other in a desperate attempt to dominate. I moved my hand up to stroke his hair as he did the same to me. 'It's so velvet-like, just like his lips.'

Seto pulled the champagne glass out of my hand and placed it on the table while he was still kissing me. I nibbled at his bottom and I'm rewarded with a moan. He broke our kiss to plant butterfly kisses down my neck and onto my collarbone. I gasped and I fell back onto the couch, Seto took advantage of my movement and moved to straddle my hips; as he does he removed his trademark trench coat so all he's got on is his sexy turtle-necked black jumper with the blue-belt like arm straps (Battle city) and black leather pants. I bucked underneath him; this caught him by surprise and he gasp/moaned. He leaned down to lick my collarbone and then moved up to kiss my neck. I gave in to pleasure as I started to move my hips making seto gasp as he could now feel how hard I'm getting. I hissed as he bit down onto my neck, giving me a love bite.

Seto scrunched his eyes as he moaned really loud. There were vibrations coming from my pants.

"Yargh!" I yelled as my hips thrusted up into Seto as my pager went off.

_Seto's POV_

'Oh god that feels good… but where the fuck is the vibrations coming from?' I opened my eyes and looked at Yami who was pulling a face. I smirked as I said…

"Yami… I never knew you loved vibrators that much you would carry one around with you at work." I hopped off Yami so he could stop whatever was vibrating in his pocket…but deep down I didn't want to get off him. Yami gave me a scowling face as he pulled out a…pager? 'Hahaha'

"Man that's a power vibration from such a small package." Yami laughed a little at that.

"Yeah… damn I've got to go to room 2006… they want some hot food." 'What? Hey I ain't gunna let him leave.' I grabbed Yami's pager out of his hand and I threw it behind the couch.

"Sorry but I'm not allowing to go back to work in the state your in." I pointed at his problem downstairs. He smiled at me.

"I'm glad you said that." I walked over to the bedroom door with a smirk shining well on my face.

"I think I need some room service in here Yami." Yami reached to remove his apron but I spoked up.

"Leave it on, it suits you, now come in here." Yami strutted over to the door. 'Yep… I totally agree with Mokuba… playing real life Sims is WAYY more fun!'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

shakes yeah sorry that i had to end it here... i don't think i can write really good yaoi at the moment...haha i just realised that i used _juggling kittens _in there what twice lol... its funny what u can come up with late at night! Hoped you enjoyed and please Review!


End file.
